In certain applications it is desirable to provide a valve control of both hot and cold water to provide the proper flow of water at the desired temperature. This is especially the case for repeated showers, hair washings, and similar occasions. The present invention provides a valve assembly which is suitable for use in the home, institutions and businesses to provide control of water flow and which is useful in repeatedly achieving the desired water temperature from a mixture of hot and cold water.
The assembly of the present invention is constructed such that an integral valve assembly is provided which is easy to install in homes, businesses and institutions.